


【Irwin x Dakin】《情事虚拟语态》

by Nirvana8



Category: The History Boys (2006) RPF
Genre: Bottom Dakin, Classroom Sex, Flirt Dakin, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, top irwin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 录取结果出来后狂欢庆祝的学校，一间只有欧文和达金俩人的空旷科室，临别前的调情和爱意，化为一场激烈的互相抚摸和手淫情事。
Relationships: Tom Irwin / Stuart Dakin
Kudos: 1





	【Irwin x Dakin】《情事虚拟语态》

在欢呼和互相祝贺的人群之中，达金没有看见欧文的身影，他猜想他是在教室里修改新一波学生的论文，于是达金退出热闹人群，在清冷的走廊里寻找起那间有欧文的教室。

找到了。叩叩敲门，达金脸上忍不住笑开门进入，他很高兴欧文看见他的时候脸上也是开心的笑容。空气里有让人羞怯的暧昧感。

达金在最前的桌子上坐下，他看着欧文，打算挑起一个铺垫性话题。

“我去你们学院转了转。”

“你对此感兴趣我很惊讶。”欧文的笑容有预料中的僵硬。

“我有些孤单就去看看你待过的地方，然而却发现基督圣体学院里没人听说过你。”

“我说过我在耶稣学院。”欧文狡辩起来。

“你说的是基督圣体学院。”

“这个学院，还是那个学院，有什么要紧的吗？”

对于欧文拙劣的辩解达金无语地笑起来，欧文看见这个笑，放弃了最后挣扎。

“我没考上，我上的是布里斯托大学...我是去了牛津大学但只是去考教师文凭。这有什么差别？”

“对什么没有差别，对我吗？”达金的铺垫结束了，“至少你撒谎了，谎言很美妙，不是吗？这一点你我都很明确，谎言有效。然而你该学些撒谎的技巧。”

直接的戳穿和略带的落井下石让欧文感觉难堪，看着欧文的丧气背影，达金感到抱歉，但是他坚持着自己的计划。

“换了别人，我会说去喝一杯吧。”

达金的手指搓捏在桌子上，低垂着说话的肢体姿态显示出他的同样不自信和试探。欧文回过头来，等待达金的下文。

达金也适时抬起头，开始一副卖乖调皮的模样：“这是委婉语态吗？喝一杯。说的是喝一杯但却有言外之意。”

欧文开始有点晕头转向：“是，它是的。”

“别管什么委婉语态了。我只是以喝一杯的问题投石问路，我其实是想问，在何种情况下，”达金在抛出接下来的爆炸性话语之前根本就没有一丝停顿，他说得是如此稀松、平常，“会有一点机会让你为我口交呢？或是其他差不多的事。”

欧文的脑袋是空白的，他从来就不知道怎么应付像达金这种帅气聪明狡猾的学生，这样的人。欧文只能听达金继续说下去，让达金自圆其说，自缓气氛，继续演绎独角戏。

“赫克托肯定会喜欢。”

“什么？”愚蠢的欧文只能说出这种愚蠢的接话。

“ ‘你给我口交（Your sucking me off）’这是动名词结构 ，他喜欢动名词，而你吓得屁滚尿流（Your being scared shitless）这是另一个动名词。”

话语里的贬损让欧文立马反应过来，缓了缓，欧文开始把这个独角戏结束变成俩人互动的戏码。

“我不知道你有这倾向。”

“我没有。”对比欧文的惊愕与无措，达金实在是自然和坦率直白，“但高中马上就要结束了，我可以顺利地进入牛津大学，我就想或许我们可以庆祝一番。”但把这种性交话题处理得如此风轻云淡又随意的方式让人感觉到有点混蛋了。

欧文又背了过去看着窗户缓解，达金逞着自己的面子继续佯装无事。

“总之，我言尽于此。”

本来，如果话题就止于此，达金转身离开，欧文继续站在窗前没有回过身来的话，就不会有接下来的一切了，他们就还是单纯的师生关系，然后聚会结束后就不再是。

然而达金改变了这本该平淡无聊结束的轨迹，他回头，咬着手指思考，然后带了点愤怒地发问：“我不明白。”

欧文也回过了头，重新看向达金。

“鲁莽、冲动、不道德，你为何会如此地言行不一呢？”一向骄傲自恋十拿九稳的高材生达金在面对了这个男人宣布的拒绝后也是恼怒和伤心的，达金开始像所有被拒绝的小男孩一样开口控诉，“你在言谈和辩论中是如此地大胆，为何一旦到了关键时刻，真要发生点什么的时候，你又是他妈的如此谨小慎微——就因为你是个老师而我是个男孩吗？”

在指责与控诉中的争吵容易让人忘记防备而卸下心房，不知不觉站在理智边缘的欧文无奈地说：“显而易见。”他把理性和道德的借口明晃晃摆出来，并不是为了进一步拒绝，而是像奴隶面对独裁者伸出了自己的铐链，祈求砍断得以让自己顺理成章地皈依。

“那又怎么样，谁在乎呢？我就不在乎。”独裁者达金准备挥刀砍断束缚住欧文的道德锁链。

“那是因为已经有老师碰过你了。”欧文意图反讽回去达金。

“就因为这吗？”达金越过了自己的禁忌边缘，他无谓又带着诱惑把自己带到欧文面前，“你不想和赫克托一样吗？哦，你不会也不可能和他一样，怎么可能呢？”

达金一步步走进，越来越近，直到快要贴近欧文的程度。

欧文看着达金的走近，他的一只手原本搭在自己的腿边，在达金彻底走近时他突然意识到他的手和达金鼓囊出来的私处距离有多么近，于是欧文慌乱狼狈地把手不自然地撤开了。

“赫克托是个垃圾！”达金揣测着欧文会有的思想，他越来越愤怒。

“他不是，他不是的！”是为了自己辩护，也是为赫克托辩护，欧文跟着激动起来。

“他的另一面是的。”或许达金是在表明自己的观点。

欧文突然无言反驳起来，他们都知道赫克托的另一面。

“那行。”欧文突然从口袋里掏出了一个小本子。

“行什么？”

“我们去喝一杯。”

“别拿你那见鬼的行程本了。”达金烦躁起来。

“或许下个礼拜。”见鬼的是欧文真的认真老实地查起了行程。

“下个礼拜？”达金被气笑了，“看看这个人，你可以下周给我口交。我听过有日程满的，但你这也太可笑了。”

达金依旧保持着和欧文很近的距离，他几乎贴着脸地控诉、嘲笑与质问，如果不考虑他们的口头是在吵架，那么这一幕是发生一些事情的很好烘托。

事实是他们也同样意识到了。

无从可考是达金一向面容红润又骄傲帅气的面容让欧文突然迷了心窍，还是达金发现欧文抬起头后眼镜背后的眼神有多么漂亮和对方的手离自己的私处有多么近，总之他们撞向对方拥吻啃咬在一起的画面来得快而迅速。

欧文扔掉了本子，猛地抱住了达金的后脑勺吻了上去，而达金，这个一直渴求着口交的混蛋小男孩抓住欧文的手使劲压在了自己的私处上。他们在无人的教室里上演背德禁忌的情事。

调转了身子，欧文把达金压在了窗户上，他的手心一直摩擦着达金的阴茎，使得它越来越鼓囊，直至发硬勃起。被别人撸管的快感让达金发懵，他挣开自己的唇使得自己得以呼吸一下，欧文就顺着他的脖子继续吻了下去。

达金靠在窗户玻璃上闭眼喘息，他的阴茎隔着牛仔裤被欧文揉捏得异常舒服，这是不同于自己的手掌放在阴茎上的奇异快感。达金的胯部在欧文的手心和窗台间来回撞击。

在感觉快到顶端时达金扯开欧文的后脑勺把对方拉开，他暧昧地坏笑起来，说：“老天，我们还早着呢，不要那么快让好戏结束。”

欧文恋恋不舍地从达金的脖颈处抬起头，迷蒙着眼睛动情地喘息。

达金抱住欧文，呈现一种仿佛已经事后又可以是继续前戏的温存。

“你摘下过眼镜吗？”

“为什么？”

“从眼镜开始。”

“没门。我要到最后才会脱下眼镜。”忍不住地，欧文又低头埋在达金的脖子处黏糊地轻吻起来。

“是吗，我倒是很期待。”微微抬头，献出更多的肉体让欧文亲吻得更方便， 达金笑着接受欧文的挑战。

经过这一小段的谈话调情，他们又默默继续刚刚的背德接触。欧文这次主动地把手放在了达金的私处上，他的两根手指插入了裤腰出，稍微一扯，达金的胯部就往前撞了上来，头顶传来对方被逗乐的笑声。欧文从锁骨吻上喉结，再一路往上亲到下巴，然后在达金的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。欧文盯住达金的眼睛，下方的手扣开了达金的裤腰。

达金笑容收敛了，认真地看着欧文，他从欧文的左眼看向右眼，又从右眼看向左眼，最后他说：“你确定吗？”

“怎么，现在轮到你谨小慎微了吗？”故意模仿着达金的话语，欧文的眼神在镜片后面明亮而清醒。

“你真坏，先生，你真坏。”达金没料到如此。但当欧文冲他性感地笑起来时他又败得心甘情愿了。

“你还记得第一堂课上你坐在讲台上对我们说了耶稣的包皮的事吗？”任由欧文处理着自己的裤子，达金懒在对方的身上重提往事。

“是的，我记得，怎么了？”

达金身上穿着的牛仔裤是紧而薄的，随时触摸得到的轮廓但要脱下却有点困难，拉下拉链后的欧文想把手伸进去隔着内裤摸达金的阴茎都把手挤得疼，更不用说达金现在还是勃起的状态，可供伸入的空间就更微乎其微了。无奈地，欧文只能尝试把达金的裤子脱掉一半。他把手放在了裤腰后，但是又紧接着摸向了达金的臀部。达金再次笑出来。

“那时候我就在想你可真是个混蛋，让我们觉得你没有落伍，说起包皮什么的，让我们想‘先生你可真坏’，就像现在，你自顾自地摸着我的屁股，先生，你可真坏。”

然而，达金却对自己一直用发硬的阴茎顶弄欧文私处的行为不置一词。欧文趴在达金肩头，在抓捏臀部的同时成功把裤子脱下了一半，露出白色的内裤和两条优美的大腿。

四指插入内裤里，从臀部慢慢摸向前方，当触摸到已经自行湿漉的龟头，掌心包裹住饱胀的柱身时达金失了气势地小小叫出声。欧文得意于只是简单的触碰就让眼前一向自满自傲的男孩溃不成军，他开始施予某种技巧地套弄起达金的阴茎来。

“那你知道我这时候想起了什么吗？”

达金被欧文玩弄地一下下弓起了腰，闪躲着这种陌生的极大快感，然后又把胯送得更前，渴求更多。听见欧文的问话，达金靠在欧文的肩膀上，摇摇头表示回应。

“我想起了第一次看见你时你就没了裤子露出两条大腿，那时候我就在想，多么漂亮的双腿啊，我很愿意抚摸一下它们，就像现在。”

用脚尖分开了达金的双腿，达金一下失衡完全靠在了欧文身上，而欧文，用自己的双腿夹住了达金的一条光裸大腿，把自己的阴茎摩擦在上面自慰。达金被欧文自慰的幅度顶晃起来，好似性交的动作。他的阴茎被欧文牢牢抓在之间，被施予刺激难耐的快乐套弄，感受到蹭弄在自己大腿上的欧文的阴茎，达金更为激动起来，他突然开始耳鸣，仿佛听见全身血液都在奔涌的喧哗，这种喧哗的渴望促使他想开口呻吟，于是他遵循了自己的意愿，开口呻吟。

“呃，呃嗯...操，这感觉真好，哈啊，操...”

欧文也在达金的大腿上蹭得快感迭起，这种在宽敞的空间里营造出的拥挤亲密感让他也无比沉迷，听见达金的呻吟，欧文抬头看着那张粉嫩的嘴唇就咬住热吻起来，下面两人阴茎的摩擦和上面两人嘴唇的缠绵使得气氛更为糟糕和让人脸红，然而又是如此的让人兴奋和忘乎所以。

手指搅弄起前列腺液体的粘滞声和亲吻的唾液交缠声此起彼伏起来，给最后的高潮带来绝佳的助兴和催发。

急促喘息着，达金把自己的手覆在欧文的手上，他引导着欧文撸动自己的阴茎，一下，一下，然后是猛然地一抓，身体突然紧绷然后放松下来，达金就高潮在了欧文手心里，双腿发着软，达金靠在墙上继续喘息缓着高潮给他带来的快感痉挛，欧文依旧在大腿上摩擦着自己的阴茎，然后很快也高潮出来，他们互相依靠着对方平息刚刚的疯狂。

“感觉不错对吧？”达金耸了一下身上的欧文。

“是的。”欧文一副很累的样子，慢慢地抬起头，身子依旧压在达金身上，他的手甚至都还在达金射满精液的裤裆里。

“周日下午你一般都干什么，...这周日下午你有什么安排？”达金问，然后又略微地调整了一下自己的说法。

思索了一下，欧文回答：“我本打算去罗氏修道院，那是个西多会的产业，就在唐卡斯特南边。”

然后看着达金，欧文笑了一下，他放在达金裤裆里的手指搔刮了一下那个已经缩回包皮里的龟头，达金猛地颤抖了一下，“但我想我刚才有了更好的安排。”

“我想也是。”达金咬住嘴唇，下身顶了一下刚刚使坏的欧文的手，恶狠狠说道，“而且这可不是什么虚拟语态。”

欧文笑出声，头靠在达金的肩膀上，亲昵地蹭起来。达金把下巴搭在欧文耳边，两人耳鬓厮磨着，默契地享受着这份第一次也是最后一次发生在校园里的背德情事温存。

夕阳余晖在他们身后带着欲和美的色彩福泽着这片天地。


End file.
